I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a heat sink and, more specifically, to a stackable heat sink that each heat dissipation plate can fastens and stacks with other heat dissipation plates with certain distance to form heat dissipation gaps, the present invention differs from other heat sinks need plugging boards to be insert into each heat dissipation plate. The top of the heat sink combination is fastener to stable the whole structure; the scheme can lower manufacturing cost, offer higher manufacturing capability and ease of manufacturing.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that most of the heat sinks are made of aluminum by extrusion molding or stamping to have a plurality number of fins in proper distance, the heat is dissipated from the fins with large area to lower the temperature, the one-body structure has a definite shape and specification can be used in certain area, the fins of the heat sink only has limited quantity, the heat dissipation effect is also limited. Now, a combinational heat sinks are available, the structure consists of many stackable heat dissipation plates, by increasing the numbers of heat dissipation plates to increase the heat dissipation area; however the stacking method is to have those heat dissipation plates sit side by side without sufficient heat dissipation space, the heat dissipation effect is not so good as expected.
Some of the combinational heat sinks besides heat dissipation plates, they also provide a base for assembly: many plugging slots with straight plugging boards, through slots are on the heat dissipation plates for the plugging boards, the plugging boards stabilize the heat dissipation plates, a fastener is pressed on top of the heat dissipation plates, the combination of the plugging boards and the fastener fasten and stabilize the  whole structure; however such scheme takes too many components and causes the assembly very complex, all the components need extra tooling to manufacture, the whole manufacturing cost is very high. The height of the heat sink structure is limited by the definite height of the plugging board without too much variation.
The “Linkage Mechanism of Heat Sink”, Taiwan pattern No. 516794, is to have all the heat dissipation plates in a fastener format and form into a heat sink, as shown in FIG. 1, the folding plate (A1) of the heat dissipation plate forms a through hole (A2) that penetrate through the folding plate (A1), a side plate (A3) extends out from the folding plate (A1), the side plate (A3) with the size is the same as the through hole (A2) and is on the other side corresponding to the heat dissipation plate, a bendable fastener plate (A4) is formed in the side plate (A3). During assembly, the bendable fastener plate (A4) is the stable mechanism of the adjacent heat dissipation plates in horizontal direction for the through hole (A2) is on the folding plate (A1). However if the heat dissipation plates suffer a external pulling stress, the bendable fastener plate (A4) might bend and depart from the through hole (A2), such structure is not strong enough.